


Tryptyk lwowski

by dieOtter



Series: Szczepko i Tońko [1]
Category: Będzie lepiej, Szczepcio i Tońcio, Włóczęgi, polskie kino przedwojenne
Genre: Gen, Szczepko i Tońko, niech żyją niszowe fandomy!, przedwojenny Lwów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak Szczepko poznał Tońka, czyli początki wielkiej przyjaźni (prequel do filmów i audycji z parą ostatnich lwowskich batiarów)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryptyk lwowski

**Author's Note:**

> Podejrzewam, że zbyt wielu fanów kina przedwojennego się tu u nas nie znajdzie, więc jeśli ktoś mimo wszystko odważył się tu zajrzeć, przygotowałam trochę dłuższy wstęp niż zwykle. ;)
> 
> Szczepko i Tońko to duet lwowskich komików, którzy zdobyli sławę dzięki audycji rozrywkowej zatytułowanej Wesoła lwowska fala (1933-1939.) – jest ona ponoć jednym z najpopularniejszych programów, jakie kiedykolwiek pojawiły się na antenie Polskiego Radia. Zagrali także w dwóch filmach (technicznie rzecz biorąc w trzech, ale ostatni zaginął w czasie wojny): Będzie lepiej (1936) i Włóczęgi (1939). Ten ostatni zawierał znaną do dziś piosenkę Tylko we Lwowie (oba filmy można znaleźć w całości na You Tube).  
> Komizm tego duetu opiera się na starej jak świat zasadzie przeciwieństw. Szczepko to człowiek pewny siebie, wygadany, taki trochę spryciarz i mądrala, Tońcio jest z kolei naiwny, potulny, niespecjalnie momentami rozgarnięty. Szczepcio zwykle jest tym, który usiłuje coś przyjacielowi wytłumaczyć i szlag go trafia, kiedy ten wciąż nie rozumie albo też rozumie całkiem po swojemu. To prości, biedni ludzie, ale o złotych sercach, gotowi podzielić się z każdym tym, co mają (a nie mają prawie nic). Biorą pod opiekę sierotki, znajdują porzucone niemowlęta i tak dalej. ;)  
> Bardzo ważną cechą tych dwóch bohaterów jest ich charakterystyczny język – gwara lwowskiej ulicy. Na początku nie zamierzałam jej używać, jako że uważam ją całkiem nie do podrobienia, ale potem okazało się, że Szczepcio i Tońcio nie mogą mówić ogólną polszczyzną. No po prostu nie mogą i już. I jakoś tak samo wyszło, że spróbowałam i popełniłam chyba mój największy eksperyment językowy w życiu. Nie, nie zamierzam twierdzić, że napisałam te dialogi gwarą lwowską. Powiedziałabym, że to raczej elementy gwary lwowskiej, stworzone przy pomocy tych dwóch filmów i trzech dialogów Szczepcia i Tońcia, które się do dzisiaj zachowały, Wikipedii, naleciałości rosyjsko-ukraińskich w mowie mojego rodzinnego Podlasia oraz intuicji własnej autorki. Tak jak powiedziałam – eksperyment! XD
> 
> Betowała Tina Latawiec <3

I

 Na ulicy panował gwar. Ludzie wracali z targu, uginając się pod ciężarem zakupów, inni dopiero nań zmierzali, lekko wymachując pustymi jeszcze koszami. Znajomi pozdrawiali się wzajemnie w kilku różnych językach. Środkiem raz na jakiś czas przejeżdżał wóz, a wtedy tłum rozpierzchał się na boki w odpowiedzi na pokrzykiwanie woźnicy, by zaraz znów zająć całą szerokość drogi. Zza rogu wybiegła właśnie gromadka chłopców, bosych, umorusanych, za to roześmianych od ucha do ucha. Największy z nich zbliżył się, niby mimochodem, do pary dziewczynek i z głośnym śmiechem ściągnął jednej z nich kokardkę z warkocza.  
– Na pamiątkę! - zawołał przez ramię, puściwszy oczko do ofiary dowcipu, po czym widząc groźnie zmarszczone brwi idącej za nią korpulentnej kobieciny dźwigającej kosz pełen jabłek, rzucił się do ucieczki. Reszta urwisów, chichocząc opętańczo z wybryku ich kolegi, pobiegła za nim, traf jednak chciał, że jeden z nich niechcący potrącił kobietę i jabłka rozsypały się po całej ulicy. Ostatni, najmłodszy z urwisów, zwolnił i zawahał się, jakby zamierzał pomóc poszkodowanej, jednak w tej samej chwili dobiegło go wołanie winowajcy:  
– Cygan, wyrywamy!  
Chłopak – chudy, czarnowłosy i opalony tak, że mógł rzeczywiście uchodzić za Cyganiątko, łypnął za siebie i dostrzegł w oddali czapkę policjanta. Wzruszył więc ramionami, posyłając kobiecie przepraszające spojrzenie, wyrwał się usiłującym złapać go za połę kurtki najbliższym przechodniom i popędził za kolegami, ścigany mściwymi okrzykami: śmierdziuchy! zawałoki! batiary!.  
Nie zdołał jeszcze odbiec zbyt daleko od miejsca zamieszania, kiedy dotarło do niego, że towarzysze zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie. Wciąż słyszał za sobą gniewne pokrzykiwania ludzi, przyspieszył więc i skręcił w sąsiednią uliczkę, gotów nareszcie odetchnąć z ulgą. Właśnie wtedy zderzył się z kimś o głowę mniejszym od siebie.  
– Mój szóstak! – zawołał piskliwy głosik, a jego właściciel, upadłszy na kolana, na czworakach rzucił się w pogoń. Na próżno – zanim ją dogonił, moneta znikła w otchłani studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Drobny blondynek podniósł na winowajcę wielkie, błękitne oczy pełne łez. – Babcia mnie teraz na zicher zbije! I jeszcze nowe sztaniety zniszczone. – Pociągnął nosem, skubiąc dziurę na kolanie. Krew brudzącą mu palce całkiem przy tym zignorował.  
Brunet stał i przyglądał się chłopcu, po chwili jednak otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i przypomniał sobie o ewentualnym pościgu.  
– Ta co zniszczone, gdzie zniszczone? Tylko mała dziurka, zeszyje się i będą jak nowe – mruknął, chcąc uciszyć płaczącego blondynka. Coś jednak nie pozwoliło mu po raz drugi tego dnia salwować się ucieczką. Wbił ręce w kieszenie i ukucnął obok małego.  
– No i czego beczysz, durny wariat. Na szóstaka nic ci nie poradzę, stało się, trudno...  
– Ja nic złego nie zrobił, a i tak lanie dostanę... – wciął mu się w słowo chłopiec płaczliwym tonem.  
– …ale sztaniety tak ci zeszyję, że babcia nawet nie zauważy. I kolano ci przemyję. Ta ino już nie becz, na litosierdzie boskie! Chodź – dokończył i wstał, wyciągając rękę do towarzysza, nasłuchując, czy zza rogu nie wyjdzie zaraz policjant.  
– Umiesz szyć? – Mały spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
Brunet podrapał się po głowie.  
– Nie – przyznał. – Ale moja siostra umie. Idziesz czy będziesz tu tak siedział, aż korzenie ci wyrosną?  
– To ludziom też rosną korzenie?  
– Ta pewnie! Siedzi sobie człowiek, siedzi, ani trochę się nie spodziewa, a potem chce wstać, a tu klapa. Coś trzyma i nie puszcza.  
Mały otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.  
– I co wtedy?  
– Musi przyjść polikier i cię uwolnić. – Brunet łypnął za siebie, jednak wyglądało na to, że nikt go nie ściga.  
– A jak nie przyjdzie?  
– To będziesz tak siedział aż do Sądu Ostatecznego.  
Chłopczyk w końcu przyjął podaną mu dłoń.  
– Zmyślasz – stwierdził, ale jakby bez przekonania.  
– Ja zmyślam? Ta trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymię. Wpada na człowieka taki małpiszon kociurbaty, głowę zawraca, czas zabiera, a potem jeszcze kłamstwo zarzuca... – Wyrostek urwał, bo jego towarzysz wyglądał, jakby miał się znowu rozpłakać. – Jak ci na imię, mały?  
– Tońcio – szepnął blondynek.  
– A mnie Szczepko.  
Na mokrej jeszcze od łez twarzy chłopczyka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

 

**II**

 – No i jak malujesz, głupi dureń!  
Drobny blondyn opuścił pędzel i przekrzywił głowę na bok, przyglądając się swojej robocie.  
– Co, nierówno? – Podniósł wzrok na swojego towarzysza.  
– Stary Michał równiej idzie, jak się z mordowni nad ranem tarabani. – Wyższy z dwóch nastolatków skrzywił się z dezaprobatą.  
– Ale Szczepciu, przecież ja pierwszy raz w życiu płot maluję!  
Szczepcio westchnął ciężko i odłożył własny pędzel – tak zamaszyście, że ochlapał białą farbą zarówno siebie, jak i kolegę.  
– Najsampierw popatrz, jak te deski idą.  
– No, tak. – Młodszy z nastolatków machnął wolną ręką w powietrzu, pokazując kierunek pionowy.  
– Ta i właśnie. A powiedz ty mnie, Tońciu mój złoty, jak ty malujesz? – ciągnął Szczepko tonem starego belfra.  
– No... tak. – Tym razem obie ręce chłopaka nakreśliły skomplikowane esy-floresy w powietrzu.  
– Ta i właśnie. – Szczepcio skinął głową i z powrotem sięgnął po swój pędzel. – Czekaj, ja ci pokażę, jak to się robi.  
– A... ale, Szczepciu, to przecież ino płot. I to nawet nie od frontu...  
– Płot nie płot, niech wiedzą, że my z Łyczakowa porządne chłopaki i fuszerki nie odstawiamy. – Wyprostował się dumnie.  
– Myślisz, że naprawdę stary nam tyle zapłaci, co obiecał? – Tońcio niepewnie pociągnął pędzlem po drewnie i łypnął na starszego kolegę, który skinął głową z wyraźną aprobatą.  
– Ta za frajer nie robimy. – Zapytany wzruszył ramionami. – Jak mu się nasza robota spodoba, to może nam jeszcze od ulicy pozwoli pomalować? – Przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się pracy przyjaciela, w końcu uznał, że ten sobie radzi i wrócił do własnej części parkanu.  
– O, to już by była całkiem kupa forsy, co, Szczepciu? – Błękitne oczy młodszego chłopaka rozbłysły na myśl o rychłym zarobku.  
– No ba, dziś to my będziemy bogaci jak te królewicze! – Brunet wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Ta co my zrobimy z taką kupą forsy? – Zastanawiał się tymczasem jego towarzysz.  
– Pójdziemy na obiad! – zadecydował natychmiast Szczepcio. – Ale taki na fest. Kiełbasa albo karmenadel, do tego bulby. A na deser jaki bałabuch, albo i ze dwa. I kawuncia, ma się rozumieć...  
– I nam tego wystarczy na dwie porcje? - Tońcio w końcu wszedł mu w słowo.  
– Na dwie? – Szczepcio otworzył oczy, które zamknął, kiedy wyobrażał sobie oczekujące go wieczorem frykasy. – A to z ciebie taki małpiszon, że z kolegą się nie podzielisz?  
– Ja? – Blondyn rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia i oburzenia. – Ta gdzieżbym ja się nie podzielił? Szczepciu mój drogi, przecież ty wiesz, że ja dla ciebie wszystko! W ogień bym skoczył, za kratki bym dał się zamknąć...  
– Dobrze, już dobrze – Szczepcio przerwał te gorące zapewnienia przyjaciela. – Ta ja ci jedno powiem, Tońciu, ja prędzej cały ten nasz dzisiejszy zarobek przejem i przepiję niż pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek z tego Mańka u mnie znalazła, jak wrócę.  
– Bo ten jej wszystko zaraz na wódkę przepuści? – domyślił się bez trudu Tońcio.  
Szczepcio tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
– Przynajmniej nie bije. Tylko dzieciak już piąty u nich w drodze. Już i tak w sionce śpię, jeszcze jeden i zicher całkiem mnie siostrunia za próg wystawi.  
Tońko milczał przez chwilę  
– Mnie Ignacowa sprała ostatnio – przyznał w końcu niechętnie.  
– Coś zmajstrował? – zainteresował się natychmiast Szczepcio, któremu malowanie zaczęło się już nieco nudzić.  
– Ta nic, jak własną babcię nieboszczkę kocham, że nic! – zarzekł się blondyn. – Kot wskoczył na stół, cukiernica się zbiła, a wszystko poszło znowu na mnie.  
– Kot mówisz, Tońciu? – Przyjaciel posłał mu podejrzliwy uśmiech.  
– Kot, niech skonam, nikt inny ino kot! – zawołał Tońko żałośnie.  
Brunet roześmiał się tylko, a potem westchnął.  
– Wiesz, Tońku, tak sobie myślę...  
– Tak, Szczepciu? – Obaj chłopcy chętnie przyjęli zmianę tematu.  
– Jakby my tak sto płotów wymalowali albo i dwieście...  
– To by nas ręce bolały, że ojoj! – zaśmiał się Tońcio.  
– Aj, durny ty – prychnął Szczepko z dezaprobatą. – To byśmy mogli sobie pokoik wynająć. Ino my dwa. I ani moja Mańka, ani twoja Ignacowa by nam więcej nie mówiły, co mamy robić.  
Tońko podrapał się po głowie, przy okazji brudząc swoje jasne włosy białą farbą.  
– Mnie się, Szczepciu, widzi, że jest jeden zasadniczy błąd w twoim rozumowaniu – powiedział w końcu, nieco niepewnym tonem.  
– O masz, temu zawsze coś nie pasuje! – obruszył się jego towarzysz. – Jaki?  
– Jakby my tak musieli sto płotów wymalować...  
– Albo i dwieście.  
– …albo i dwieście, żeby ten pokoik wynająć, a potem miesiąc w miesiąc kolejne dwieście, żeby zapłacić czynsz, to nam zicher płotów we Lwowie zabrakuje!  
Szczepcio uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji. Nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi, zacisnął więc usta i z nową energią przystąpił do malowania.

 

**III**

 Klapa w podłodze uniosła się i ukazały się zza niej kolejno opalone przedramiona i rozczochrana głowa młodego człowieka. Siedzący przy stole ze smętną miną mężczyzna zerwał się i ruszył na przywitanie przyjaciela. Nie musiał iść daleko – pokoik na poddaszu był ciasny, nawet jeśli jedynymi prawdziwymi meblami, jakie się w nim znajdowały, było łóżko oraz krzywy stół przykryty szarym papierem zamiast serwety. Za stołki i szafki służyły różnych rozmiarów paki i skrzynki.  
– Serwus, Szczepciu! Jak tobie minął dzień?  
Nowo przybyły skrzywił się i zamiast odpowiedzieć, począł zdejmować z siebie wyświechtaną marynarkę, kiedy jednak odwrócił się z powrotem do towarzysza, na jego twarzy nie było już śladu zmieszania.  
– A niezgorzej, Tońciu, zupełnie niezgorzej.  
– Znaczy klient był?  
– Ta był.  
– Znaczy ty coś dzisiaj zarobił?  
– Ta zarobił.  
– A to ty nawet nie wiesz, jak ja się cieszę!  
Tońko znał przyjaciela na wylot i nie mogło ujść jego uwadze, że odpowiedzi zwykle wygadanego Szczepcia były zaskakująco krótkie. Zanim jednak zdążył poukładać w głowie fakty i coś z nimi zrobić, brunet odbił piłeczkę.  
– Ty mnie lepiej, Tońku, mów, jak tobie minął dzień. Byłeś u Ignacowej?  
– Ta byłem. Wszyściuchne okna jej umyłem. Na błysk! – pochwalił się Tońcio, jednak nawet w połowie nie tak radośnie jak zazwyczaj.  
– To pewnie ci coś do jedzenia dała? – drążył tymczasem Szczepko.  
Zapytany wyraźnie się zmieszał.  
– Ja...  
– Co ty, co ty? Chyba sam żeś wszystkiego nie zeżarł?  
– No jakże to tak, Szczepciu mój złoty? – obruszył się natychmiast Tońko. – Ta ja by sobie od ust odjął, a tobie zostawił! Ino że... – zawahał się na moment. – Ino że ty może co lepszego do jedzenia kupił, skoro dziś zarobek był?  
– Eee tam. – Szczepek niechętnie machnął ręką i usiadł na jednej ze skrzyń. – Bo to, widzisz, Tońku, tak było. Wracał ja już do domu z forsą w kieszeni, coby ciebie zapytać, czy ty byś zjadł serniczka albo może jakiego makowca.  
– Serniczka, Szczepciu, przecież wiesz, że serniczka! – Tońcio wyraźnie się rozmarzył.  
– Ta czekaj ty, durny, bo jeszcze nie koniec – przyjaciel przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Idę ja, patrzę, a tu z naprzeciwka Szymonowa...  
– Ta z dołu?  
– A znasz ty jakie inną Szymonowę?  
– No nie...  
– Ta właśnie. Słuchaj lepiej, jak starsi mówią. – Tońko, całe dwa lata młodszy od przyjaciela, zrobił zawstydzoną minę. – Idzie sama z dzieciakami, wielki kosz taska i jeszcze tego najmłodszego bajbusa na ręku. Ta co ja miał zrobić?  
– No pomóc, Szczepku, pomóc!  
– Cichaj ty, pomidor durnowaty, przecież wiem, że pomóc – zirytował się Szczepcio, że znowu mu przerwano. – To ja do niej, kosz wziąłem, idziemy se, gadamy i ona dla mnie mówi, że Szymon we Wiedniu.  
– Ojej, a co on tam... – Tońko umilkł, skarcony spojrzeniem przyjaciela.  
– We Wiedniu, mówię. A tu dzieciak chory, lekarstw trzeba kupić, a cała kasa na wyjazd poszła. Szymonowa więcej do szycia wzięła, ino zanim nie naszyje, pieniędzy nie zobaczy...  
– Szczepku!  
– Jak ty mnie będziesz co słowo przerywał, to ja do Gwiazdki historii nie skończę! – Brunet uderzył pięścią w stół. – Leków trzeba, mówię, forsy nie ma. Ta ja sobie pomyślał: tobie, Szczepciu, te pieniądze nie są takie znowu potrzebne. Zarobisz więcej, a na razie Tońcio cię poratuje i z głodu zdechnąć ci nie da. Dobrze gadam?  
– Oj, Szczepciu, ta ja się z miejsca domyślił, że ty cały swój zarobek Szymonowej oddał. – Tońko potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się cicho. – Jakby my się zmówili czy jak?  
– Zmówili? – Szczepek spojrzał na przyjaciela z zaskoczeniem, co nie zdarzało się tak znowu często. Blondyn pozwolił mu więc powpatrywać się w siebie chwilę wyczekująco, delektując się tym rzadkim momentem, zanim przystąpił do wyjaśnień.  
– Bo widzisz, Szczepciu, mnie się dzisiaj podobna historia przytrafiła.  
– Podobna? No gadajże, małpiszonie jeden!  
– Ta gadam, już gadam, ino powoli, Szczepciu złoty! To było tak. Idę ja sobie od Ignacowej, w paczce mam i bigos, i chlebek świeży, i szponder. – Oblizał się na samo wspomnienie. Przyjaciel poszedł w jego ślady. – Mijam kościół, piwiarnię, rzeźnika... A nie, przepraszam, najpierw jest rzeźnik, piwiarnia dopiero za nim...  
– Oj, mamciu słodka, niech ten baran gada szybciej, bo mnie cholera jaka weźmie! – Szczepko uniósł ręce nad głowę w uniwersalnym geście zniecierpliwienia.  
– Kiedy ja mówię najszybciej, jak umiem – obruszył się natychmiast Tońko. – Ino tak mnie pospieszasz, że drogę w myślach pomyliłem! Co tam jest pierwsze, rzeźnik czy mordownia?  
– Ta zależy, we w którę stronę idziesz – zauważył Szczepek i zaraz pożałował swojego żartu, bo Tońko wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę narysować mapę na środku stołu, gdyby tylko miał pod ręką węgielek. – Od Ignacowej to będzie nasamprzód rzeźnik, potem knajpa, a na końcu piekarnia za rogiem – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.  
– No i mnie się właśnie o tę piekarnie rozchodzi! – ucieszył się Tońcio. Jego przyjaciel odetchnął z ulgą, jednak mina mu zrzedła, kiedy usłyszał dalszy ciąg opowieści. – Bo tam pod piekarnią stała taka mała sierotka. Chudziutkie to, zabiedzone... Aż się mnie serce we piersiach kraje na same wspomnienie. Stoi tak i patrzy na te wszystkie chlebusie, bułeczki i insze frykasy, a oczy to ma, nie przymierzając, jak te spodeczki. Mówię ci, Szczepciu złoty, tak mnie się bidulki szkoda zrobiło, że aż same oczy zwilgotniały! – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Tońko urwał i zatrzepotał jasnymi rzęsami.  
Szczepko bez trudu dodał dwa do dwóch.  
– Ta ty jej oddał, co ci Ignacowa dała?  
– Ta oddał. – Tońko spuścił nos na kwintę, gotów na reprymendę.  
Brunet westchnął ciężko.  
– I bigos ty jej oddał? – zapytał spokojnie.  
– Calusieńki. – Tońcio pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej.  
– I chlebek?  
– A co to dla nas chlebek, Szczepciu? My sobie kupim! – Widząc, że przyjaciel nie jest zły, Tońko ostrożnie łypnął jednym okiem w górę.  
– I nawet kawałeczka szponderku ty nam nie zostawił? – drążył tymczasem Szczepko.  
– Ta Szczepciu, co ty mówisz, toć to jakoś tak brzydko tak dziecku żałować i porcje wydzielać. Nie mógłby ja potem na siebie spojrzeć w lustrze! – Blondyn podniósł głowę i utkwił w towarzyszu błagalne spojrzenie.  
– Tuman durnowaty, ta my nie mamy lustra – zauważył bystro Szczepko. Następnie westchnął z rezygnacją, wstał i zajrzał w czeluść jednej ze skrzynek. – Jest – zawołał tryumfalnie, wydobywając z niej niewielkie zawiniątko.  
– Chlebuś? – Tońko poderwał się z miejsca i dołączył do przyjaciela, który tymczasem ostrożnie odwinął papier, jakby w środku znajdowała się drogocenna porcelana.  
Chwilę później obaj mężczyźni spuścili nosy na kwintę. W papierze znajdowała się tylko jedna czerstwa piętka. Szczepko pierwszy odzyskał rezon.  
– Dobra jest, Tońku, jak człowiek głodny, to i przylipka też niezgorszy frykas. Dawaj nóż. – Skierował się z powrotem w stronę stołu.  
– Tylko aby równo! – Tońcio podał mu swój wyszczerbiony scyzoryk i stanął tuż za nim, podnosząc się na palcach, by nie przegapić żadnego ruchu dłoni towarzysza.  
– Odfastrygujesz ty się ode mnie? – Szczepko odłożył nóż z głośnym hukiem. – Ruszyć się nie można, wisi to nad człowiekiem jak proboszcz nad kościelnym przy liczeniu tacy. Spokojna twoja makówka, już ja umiem przekroić, żeby dwie równe połówki były.  
– Ta to ja wiem, bo połówki zawsze są równe. – Tońko naburmuszył się, ale posłusznie zrobił krok w tył.  
– O masz! – prychnął na to Szczepcio. – Profesor się znalazł. Myślałby kto, że ty jaką szkołę wyższą ukończył.  
– Ukończył tyle samo, co i ty. – Blondyn obszedł tymczasem stół i zatrzymał się naprzeciw przyjaciela.  
– Ja mam, mój drogi, ukończone trzy klasy szkoły powszechnej! – Szczepko wyprostował się dumnie.  
Tońko skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
– Ja też trzy – przypomniał.  
– Ta i owszem, masz. Ale nie skończone – zachichotał jego towarzysz i jednym energicznym ruchem przeciął piętkę na pół. – Masz, wtrajaj.  
Tońko potulnie przyjął podany mu kawałek.  
– No to smacznego – mruknął ponuro i wepchnął całość do ust za jednym zamachem.  
– Powoli, Tońku, powoli, bo deseru dziś nie serwują – roześmiał się Szczepko, ale i nad nim głód wziął górę i już po chwili po jego połówce także nie było śladu. – No to obiad mamy z głowy – stwierdził i ostentacyjnie poklepał się po brzuchu.  
– I kolację – dodał Tońko, znacznie bardziej ponuro.  
– I śniadanie – uzupełnił Szczepcio, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach. – Nie turbuj się, Tońku, ta i jutro jest dzień.  
– Ta i racja – zgodził się Tońcio, rozchmurzając się nieco. – I wiesz, co? Jutro już na zicher nic nikomu nie rozdamy. Bo i skąd, jak nie mamy co!  
Obaj przyjaciele parsknęli głośnym śmiechem.

 

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> **Mały słowniczek gwary lwowskiej:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> bajbus – niemowlę  
> bałabuch – ciastko drożdżowe  
> batiar – łobuz, człowiek ulicy  
> bulba – ziemniak  
> ino - tylko, jednak, ale  
> karmenadel – kotlet  
> kociurbaty – małego wzrostu  
> mordownia – knajpa  
> odfastrygować się – odczepić się  
> polikier - policjant  
> przylipka – piętka chleba  
> szóstak – przed zaborami srebrna moneta 6-groszowa, po – 10-groszowa, zakładam, że w trakcie oznaczało to jej austriacki odpowiednik  
> szponder – boczek  
> sztaniety – spodnie  
> śmierdziuch – smarkacz  
> tarabanić się – iść ciężko  
> zawałoka – przybłęda  
> za frajer – za darmo  
> zicher/na zicher – na pewno  
> wyrywać – uciekać  
> wtrajać – jeść dużo (tu użyte ironicznie)


End file.
